When Everything Falls Apart
by Not-Completely-Insane
Summary: (Prompt Inside) Loki can't help that he's the "Mother of Monsters." He never asked for the title. But just because he never asked for it doesn't mean he doesn't love his children. So what happens when his giving birth becomes a public spectacle? Rated M to be safe and I don't know if there will be any pairings as of right now. Thor/Loki brother relationship
1. My Trouble Begins

Hello everyone! It's me, Razor, and today I'm attempting a prompt! Go easy on me, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the prompt

_Every time Loki gets pregnant, it's turned into a kind of spectator sport when he goes into labor and gives birth. He's forced to give birth in front of the whole court, who laugh at the "Mother of Monsters" (or whatever they wanna call him) and who place bets on what the next "monster" is going to look like._  
_Bonus: Loki's lips are sewn shut because he's making too much noise._  
_Double Bonus: Thor takes part in the bets due to ignorance/peer pressure._

Warnings: mentions of rape, mentions of death of a baby. I also don't know much about childbirth so if I'm wrong…I'm sorry. Probably OOC-ness (I hope it's not too bad)

Loki is 15 and Thor is 17. I don't know how far apart their real ages are so I'm saying there is a 2 year difference.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Thor, I think I'm pregnant."

The first time Thor heard those words he had no idea what to do. Loki looked terrified. His small frame was trembling and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. Tears lined his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Upon looking at him Thor could see the noticeable (how had he missed it before?), but not huge bulge of his brother's abdomen. His little brother was so young, not to mention his brother. How could this possibly happen? Thor didn't know what to do, and so he went to Odin.

Odin wasn't pleased and ordered Loki to come before him. The trembling boy stood before the All-Father and Odin expressed his disappointment and concerns to his youngest son. Loki had stared at the tiled floor as Odin spoke, refusing to look up and see the displeasure in Odin's eye.

"Loki, you are my son. My displeasure with you will never outweigh my love for you."

Loki had allowed a small smile to overtake his face.

"Thank you father."

xxx

The day Loki went into labor, Odin, Frigga, and Thor were all present. Frigga pushed back her youngest son's sweat soaked bangs from his face as Loki clung to Thor's hand for dear life. Odin stood quietly by. Thor couldn't hide the huge grin on his face as he waited for his baby niece or nephew to be born.

"Hurry brother!" Thor urged and received a glare from Loki.

Loki closed his eyes tightly and gave a final push. A moment passed and the room was silent except for Loki's panting and the short gasp of the midwife. Thor looked to the new baby quickly and a confused frown soon overtook his features.

"My king, this is…" the midwife started as she held the baby monstrosity in her arms. She looked to Odin who looked upon the child with contempt.

"It is a monster." Odin said. He turned and left the room without another word, Frigga soon following him.

Loki flinched at the man's words as he forced himself into a sitting position, Thor helping him as soon as he noticed his brother moving. Loki reached for the child and before the midwife could hand the creature to him, two guards came into the room. One simply took the child from the midwife and turned to leave the chamber. Loki's eyes widened and he reached out to stop him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor said as he stood to defend his brother.

"We are to dispose of the beast."

"Give me back my child!" Loki demanded but the guards ignored him and left the room. Loki stood to follow but his body trembled and the midwife helped him to sit back down.

Thor went to follow, angry that anyone would upset his brother, when Odin appeared in the doorway.

"Father, you must let me pass. They plan to—"

"It is on my orders, Thor." Odin cut him off. He ignored the disbelief on his oldest son's face. "Take Loki back to his room."

"But father—"

"Now Thor." Odin turned once again, closing the argument as he did.

Thor fisted his hands at his sides and looked back at his distraught brother. He went to Loki's side and pulled the smaller boy to him, running his fingers through his hair. Loki fisted his hands against Thor's chest and cried.

Loki never did get to hold the fur ball that was his newborn son.

* * *

Well there's chapter 1! It hasn't exactly fulfilled the prompt but I'm working on it :D  
Reviews are appreciated. I like compliments and criticism is appreciated as long as it doesn't make me cry…

Thank you!

Love,  
Razor


	2. Let the Games Begin

Here's chapter 2! This is turning out to be longer than I thought…

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Warnings: hints of rape, humiliation, death of a baby. I don't know how childbirth goes exactly. You may need tissues.

Note: I also don't know what currency Asgard uses…so I'm going with the Norwegian Krone.  
1 NOK = $0.17 (If I looked up the right conversion. Don't quote me on this!)

Loki is 17. Thor is 19.

Enjoy!

* * *

Two years later Loki was scared. He sat in his room with his knees to his chest trying to will the twisting of his stomach to settle. He felt nauseous but he knew he wasn't sick. This was just like the last time. It happened again.

He looked at the door as footsteps drew closer and then faded away. He was afraid someone would come in. Someone would see him, someone would know. A knock sounded and Loki jumped. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Yes?"

"The All-Father wishes to see you." A woman's voice said and Loki felt dread swirl in with the nausea.

"All right. I'll be there in a moment."

Loki stood from his bed and swallowed around the knot in his throat. Odin knew. Loki wrapped his arms around his slightly bulging stomach and felt a sob escape him. Odin was going to take his child from him again.

He left the safety of his chamber and slowly made his way to the throne room. As he stood before Odin he felt self-conscious.

He knows.

"What did you wish to see me about, father?" Loki asked timidly.

He knows.

Odin studied his son but said nothing for a few, agonizingly long minutes. He closed his eye and sighed. He stood from his throne and walked to Loki who could only stand there paralyzed with fear. Odin stopped beside his son, neither looking at the other, and spoke.

"I know." Odin said simply and Loki felt his heart plummet. He suddenly couldn't breathe and he gasped in an attempt to force air into his lungs.

"The birth of this monster will be done in the court for all to bear witness."

Loki stopped trying to breathe. His eyes widened and he looked at Odin with a look of disbelief.

"Father—" _this isn't my fault. I didn't let this happen. Please._

Odin raised a hand to silence him. "You've brought this upon yourself Loki."

xxx

Loki's eyes were wide as he was held down on a makeshift bed, his arms pinned above his head and his legs spread painfully wide. He tried but he couldn't ignore the cheers and jeers of all of Asgard surrounding him, watching him in his humiliation. Word of his first child had gotten around and they all believed him to be a monster himself. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. Pain shot through his body as his contractions grew closer together.

He screamed as he gave the first push. It hurt worse than the first time he had given birth. This baby was bigger than the last. He blocked out the sounds of laughter surrounding him as best he could and focused on his breathing. Voices flitted to his ears and as much as he tried he couldn't block out their words.

_"I bet 60 kroner it will have four legs!"_

_"The beast will probably have fur again! I'll bet 300 kroner."_

_"I'll bet you 575 kroner it will have claws and fangs!"_

Loki closed his eyes. He didn't want to listen to them talk about this as if it were all just a game, a sick and twisted game. Another contraction jolted his body and he pushed again. He fisted his hands. Where was Thor? He wanted Thor!

xxx

Thor dug his nails in his palms as he watched his brother writhe on the table his father called a bed. He wanted to stop this, but what could he do? He looked to Odin, who was watching with his face guarded.

"Father, you must stop this!" Thor pleaded. "Loki doesn't deserve this, he has done nothing wrong!"

"Sit down Thor." Was Odin's simple reply.

Thor looked to the woman at his father's side. She seemed ready to cry at any moment but was refusing to do so. "Mother—"

"Do as your father says."

Thor slumped back in his seat. He could hear all of the hurtful things people were saying about his little brother.

_"Disgusting."_

_"Pathetic."_

_"Monster."_

Loki's scream was the last straw and Thor rose from his seat as soon as the broken sound reached his ears. He could sit by no longer; his brother needed him.

"Thor, sit down." Odin ordered and Thor turned to glare at the older man.

"No father. My brother needs me."

With no further explanation Thor jumped over the edge and landed in the court. He heard the shouted order of _"stop him!"_ from Odin and the guards swarmed him. Rage consumed Thor as he punched and kicked and dodged the guards to get to his brother.

"Loki!" he called as he tried to run through the small group but they grabbed his arms and waist and hauled him back.

"Let go!" Thor demanded and he swung his arm back. He felt a small satisfaction as he felt the guard release his hold on him. He turned to punch another guard in the nose and he too fell to the ground. More guards seemed to swarm him and Thor began to get desperate.

"Loki!" he called once more but his heart stopped as he heard another piercing scream from the younger God before the sound of crying interrupted.

A woman standing near Loki carefully picked up the baby with a blanket and wiped it clean before holding it over her head in the bloodied cloth for the crowd to see. All of Asgard cheered and laughed as the baby wailed. The baby was blue, a Frost Giant, and would most likely be killed.

A man walked up beside the woman and took the crying giant from her. He held it with one hand, careful not to come into contact with its skin, and looked up to Odin.

"What shall I do with it my king?" the man called.

Odin was quiet for a moment. He looked between Thor and Loki and then let his gaze rest on the weeping newborn.

"Father, please…" Loki whispered and although Odin could only see his youngest son's mouth move he knew what he said. Odin closed his eye for a moment before fixing his gaze on the man.

"Kill it."

"No!" Loki screamed as he tried to get up but the men surrounding him kept him pinned down. "No! Don't kill her! Don't kill her! Please no!"

Thor fought harder to get out of the guards holding him. "Release me!" Thor threw punch after punch but as soon as one fell another was taking his place. He refused to surrender and continued to fight. He turned to throw his fist in another's face when a shield hit him over the head and he fell from the surprise attack. He struggled to stand but he was held down.

"Get off of me!" Thor demanded as he tried to get his hands free. "Don't do this! She is but a newborn!"

Thor watched helplessly as the man with his brother's child tied the blanket so it was bundled around the newborn. Thor's eyes widened as he threw the baby into the air and with a quick slash of his blade stole the child's life. He felt empty. He could have stopped this if only he had acted sooner, had not been a coward. He looked over to his brother who was screaming and crying.

"No!" Loki sobbed as he struggled to get up. The men around him saw no need to keep him down and so released him. Loki sat up and jumped off the table only to fall to the ground as pain raced through him. He ignored it and pushed himself up, running to his child and hopelessly begging for the child to still be alive.

He frantically tore a piece of his shirt off and picked up the newborn, carefully pressing the cloth to the bleeding wound. Deep down he knew the child was dead but he refused to believe it. He didn't care that he was half naked, he didn't care everyone was still laughing at his humiliation and distress; he cared only for the lifeless little body cradled in his arms.

The guards released Thor and he wasted no time in tearing the cape from the nearest guard's shoulders and running to his brother's side. He wrapped the cloak around his brother and helped him to his feet. Loki paid no attention as he stared at the quiet, motionless bundle in his arms. When Loki made no move to walk Thor lifted him into his arms and carried him out of the court.

* * *

What did I do?! I'm sorry! I don't know what is with me and killing children! I'm a horrible person…

Still working on fulfilling the full prompt. Reviews are appreciated and criticism is a beautiful thing when it helps with my writing!


	3. The First of Few

Here I am with chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…

Warnings: mentions of rape (this is probably going to be every chapter), sewing of lips, humiliation

Loki- 18. Thor- 20

Enjoy!

* * *

Loki sat silently by the hidden grave Thor had dug for his daughter in the outskirts of the city. He wiped his eyes free of any tears that may fall before they even had a chance to form. He forced a small smile as he wiggled his fingers and mumbled a few words. A bouquet of red poppies appeared over the grave and a tear managed to escape Loki's eye. Loki knew better than to perform magic outside the safety of the castle. He had learned that his magic was what attracted monsters to him after a few close calls with the creatures, but he couldn't help it. It had been a little over a year and it still hurt.

He stood from his sitting position and brushed himself off before turning to head back to the castle. It was a silent walk and Loki watched the ground as he went. His head snapped up as he heard a loud snort from behind him. He spun and came face to face with an angry looking stallion. The man riding the horse smirked.

"Svaðilfar here seems to have taken a liking to you." He chuckled and Loki took off running.

xxx

Loki winced as he limped to his room. The guards ignored him and if he would have been paying attention he would have seen one or two of them smirk. He shut his door and collapsed on his bed. He knew he should go wash off, he felt disgusting, but he hurt too much to expend the effort.

A short knock sounded at his door and before he could answer, Thor opened the door.

"Brother, you are…back…" Thor's grin dropped from his face as he took in the sight of his younger brother. His skin was dirty, his hair mussed, and his clothes ragged and torn. "Brother, what happened?"

Thor quickly went to Loki and knelt beside him. Loki pushed himself up and smiled sheepishly, a lie already on his tongue.

"I overexerted my magic." Loki said. "I wanted to perfect a new spell and so ignored the limits of my body."

"You must be careful, brother." Thor said with a smile, completely believing the lie. "You should wash up and relax. Why don't we go to the hot springs?"

Before he could reply Thor was at his closet picking out a new outfit to wear after he was finished bathing. Loki sighed and, not wanting to disappoint his brother, stood up to follow Thor.

"I just need to go to my own chambers to get a new outfit and then we'll go." Thor laughed, excited that his brother was willing to go with him, and eagerly went to his room.

Loki couldn't help but to let a small smile come to his lips and decided to follow Thor out. His slow limp had no hope of keeping up with Thor's long stride and so he wasn't surprised when Thor disappeared down the hall.

"You look like hell."

The smile slipped from his lips as he heard Fandral's voice and he turned to see the Warriors Three and Sif walking towards him.

"What happened to you?" Sif asked although Loki knew from her tone that she didn't care in the slightest.

"From what he said to Thor he 'overworked his magic.'" Volstagg chuckled and the four took a step towards Loki.

"What really happened, 'Mother of Monsters?'" Sif mocked and she stepped up to Loki. She smirked as he flinched at the nickname that most of Asgard called him. "Were you truly practicing your magic? Or were you working on a new beast?"

Loki bit his lip and looked at the floor as she spoke. He realized his mistake as soon as his eyes hit the ground. He gasped as his back met the wall and he looked up into the face of Hogun. The silent glare he received sent a shiver down his spine.

"Is that what you were doing, Loki?" Fandral asked with a scornful tone as he stepped beside Hogun. "Hear that? He's breeding more monstrosities!"

"I bet Thor wouldn't even look at you any longer if he knew you were doing it willingly." Sif sneered. "He wouldn't even want to be in the same room as you if he knew."

Loki swallowed around the knot that suddenly formed in his throat. He steeled his gaze as best he could and grabbed Hogun's wrist with a firm grip.

"Release me." Loki said calmly before fixing Sif with a glare of his own. "Who do you think Thor would hate more? I for breeding beasts or you for hurting his brother?"

"Once he finds out, you." Sif replied smoothly before nodding to Hogun to let him go. As if on cue Thor rounded the corner and smiled at the sight of his friends with his brother.

"Hello my friends! Loki and I were about to go to the hot springs. Perhaps we could all go for a hunt when we finish?" Thor suggested as he looked between the four.

"We'll have to pass for today. Perhaps some other time?" Sif turned the offer down with a smile.

Thor agreed but smiled as he friends walked away leaving he and Loki alone. Thor turned to his younger brother and his cheerful smile took a softer edge.

"Shall we go brother?" he asked as he carried his and Loki's things in his arms.

Loki couldn't help but to return the smile and nodded as he followed the blonde out of the castle and to the hot springs hidden in the forest.

xxx

"What ails you brother?" Thor asked.

Loki had been silent since they arrived at the hot springs. His distant expression worried Thor to the point that Thor could no longer stay silent. He didn't want his brother to be alone in his suffering and if Thor could help, he would.

"Would you…" Loki started but found he could not continue. He was afraid of the answer, afraid that what Sif had said was true. He sighed and shook his head, looking away from his brother.

"Go on Loki. You can ask me anything." Thor encouraged with a soft smile and Loki sighed once more.

"Would you…would you hate me if…if I truly was…" Loki closed his eyes and forced out the next words in a whisper, "breeding monsters?"

Thor stared at his brother with a contemplating look before turning his eyes to the sky. Would he hate his brother for purposefully bringing beasts into the world? No, not beasts, never beasts. They were Loki's children. He couldn't hate his brother for bringing new life into the world even if they were not of an _Æsir_ father.

Loki took Thor's silence as a yes and was about to stand to go back to the castle when Thor's voice forced him to look up.

"No. I would not hate you. I could never hate you." Thor said firmly. "I may not agree with the father not being of _Æsir_ blood but I would love my nieces and nephews no less."

Thor gave Loki a reassuring smile. "How could I hate something you love so much?"

Loki felt pain shoot through his heart as he thought back to his unnamed son and daughter that had been taken from him. He did love them with all his heart even if he hadn't been able to hold them. He felt tears prick his eyes but before he could wipe them away Thor's arms were around him.

Loki closed his eyes and wept into his brother's chest. He felt lost and broken but so much better now that he knew Thor would never abandon him like everyone else had.

"I swear I'm not!" Loki cried and Thor almost couldn't understand him through the sobs. "I'm not making them on purpose!"

Thor frowned and looked at his brother, confusion written clear across his face.

"What do you mean brother?" he asked and Loki only sobbed harder. The stress was building and building until he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I-I don't know what happened the first time. Nothing tou…touched me, I woke up sick one morning, and I kept gaining weight and i-i-it just happened! Th-the second time I-I-I was practicing a s-spell and I was r-ra…" _raped_ is what he wanted to say but he couldn't bring himself to say it aloud. Saying it out loud made it more real. He wiped his eyes and took a breath. "The s-same thing…happened earlier."

He felt Thor tense and he knew his brother was angry.

"Who was it?" Thor asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice although it was practically impossible.

Loki shook his head. He didn't want to explain it, to relive it. "It doesn't matter. They're long gone. Please Thor, it doesn't matter."

Thor frowned at the desperation in his brother's voice and pulled him closer. "If that is what you want brother."

xxx

"It will have four legs!" a man shouted. "400 kroner!"

"You are insane. It will have blue skin like the last. 540 kroner." A woman responded.

"You are all wrong! Scales, I tell you, scales! 1700 kroner!"

Loki writhed on the table as others called out their bets. His stomach hurt from all the movement of the child in his womb and he wondered just how many legs this child could possibly have. He jerked as another sharp pain shot from his abdomen and he silently begged his child to stop moving. His body jolted again when a contraction wracked through him and he felt tears form in his eyes.

The first push was painful but the second was agony. Loki screamed as pain shot through his frame. He dug his nails into his palms to try to distract himself from the pain but it didn't help and he cried. He didn't care how many people laughed at his tears; this birth hurt far more than the other two had. His crying soon turned to screaming as his body lurched once more from a contraction and he was forced to push again.

"Can someone shut him up?" a woman scowled and soon the whole crowed was shouting similar things. Odin stood from his seat and put his hand in the air. Almost immediately all was quiet except for the screams coming from Loki. When he was sure he had everyone's attention he cast his gaze to a woman standing nearest to Loki.

"Sew his lips." Odin ordered. Cheers and laughter erupted from the crowed as Odin sat back in his chair.

Loki sobbed harder as he heard the order but tried in vain to quiet himself. Perhaps if he managed to be silent they wouldn't sew his lips shut. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to stay quiet. Only when someone held him down and grabbed his head did he open his eyes. His already labored breathing picked up and more tears flooded down his cheeks.

"No! Please! I'll be quiet, I swear it! All Father!" Loki begged and tried his best to look in the direction Odin. "Please! Please, I'll be silent!"

Odin made no move to save the younger man and the needle quickly found its way through his lips. Loki tried to turn his head but the man holding him would not allow it. He whimpered as the thread passed through his flesh and tightened, preventing him from opening his lips fully without tearing the delicate skin. He tried to kick his legs out or grab the woman doing the deed or even the man holding his head, anything to make it stop, but his attempts were futile. Pain coursed through him as the baby tried to push its way out, but two other men kept his legs closed until they were finished with his lips. Can't have the show ending too early apparently.

When the woman stepped away, satisfied with her work, Loki felt his legs roughly spread apart. He swore he felt something pop that shouldn't have popped but he had no time to think about it as he felt as if he were being ripped apart. He tried to scream but the thread kept his lips sealed. He reached for something, anything, to grab but found only air so he fisted his hands against the cold table. Immense pain shot through his lower body as he pushed once more. He heard a loud _'thump!'_ and breathed deeply but quickly through his nose before forcing himself up. He felt a smile pull at his sore lips as he caught sight of the foal trying to stand up on its not four but eight legs.

A hush fell over the crowed as the baby stood and looked around. He neighed as he caught sight of Loki, instantly knowing that was his mother, and walked shakily to his side and falling with every small step he took. Before Loki even had a chance to reach out and touch the foal's head a guard kicked the baby to the ground. Loki felt anger surge through him but he had no energy to do anything about it.

"Shall we kill it like the others, my King?" the guard asked. He drew his sword and smirked at the sound of distress he heard from the man on the table.

"No, not this one." Odin replied. "This one may prove to be useful."

The guard sneered and sheathed his sword. "Of course, my King." He turned and jerked the baby up from the ground. Loki reached out to the small creature, just wanting to feel the soft fur beneath his hand _just once_ before he never saw his child again but he wasn't given the luxury. He collapsed back onto the metal table and covered his eyes. When would he run out of tears to shed?

Odin stood and looked to the guard beside him. "Go let Thor out of his cell. The spectacle is over."

"Of course, my King." The guard said and he left to do as he was ordered.

Odin let his gaze fall to the weeping man still on the table and shook his head. How could he have raised such a disgrace?

xxx

"Loki!" Thor called as he ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. He had hated that cell only for the reason that it had kept him from helping his younger brother. He could hear the screams even from the prison and yet he could do nothing.

He made it to the courtyard and found that no one was left except for his brother. Sadness enveloped him as he caught sight of the other man weeping so pitifully.

"Loki?" Thor called softly, trying not to startle the other.

Loki let his hands drop to his sides and looked to Thor and a fresh wave of tears hit him. Thor went to him and wrapped his arms around the younger. He carefully cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb over this threaded lips before pulling him close to his chest. His brother was breaking more and more, enduring more with every one of these "events," and Thor feared that eventually Loki would just snap.

"Come Loki. Let us go cut the thread away." Thor said softly and frowned when Loki shook his head. A moment later Loki pushed away from him and stood from the table. He walked away without another glance and Thor could only watch him leave. He didn't know what to say to fix the younger man so he didn't bother trying.

Thor fisted his hands at his sides and, with a yell of rage, kicked over the metal table. He needed to leave. He needed to take Loki and leave Asgard. He just needed to make sure the All Father never found out.

* * *

Ugh, the ending was so rushed. I don't like it. But I needed to get this up for everyone who's ready to kill me for an update and I'm going to be BUSY the next few weeks. At least I'm fulfilling the prompt?

Sorry it wasn't an amazing chapter but I shall try harder with the next chapter. I'm thinking maybe a chapter on Thor's POV of the whole situation? Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
